


Hand in hand

by Ella05 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ella05
Summary: Harry had never known he was famous for his parents. But everything changed when he met Draco Malfoy from the most famous fashion designer family in the UK. A Drarry one-shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I had a really good time writing this, there may be a couple of grammatical or spelling errors because English isn’t my first language. Be sure to leave a comment to let me know what you thought. I hope you like it!

**Hand in hand**

**Drarry one-shot**

Harry Potter lived a normal life. He just moved to central London from his Aunt and Uncles. He was only 18 but couldn't stay in the horrible house he lived from when he was a child. His mom and dad died in a car crash, he was the only survivor. Now he was looking for a job to be able to pay his rent. He lived with Ron Weasley right now. But he wanted his own apartment. Ron had a lot of siblings and at least one of them was always there. It was fine as long as it wasn’t Ginny. He knew she liked him but he was gay. Not that anybody knew. But still. He had no luck in love. Hopefully, that would change now when he moved out. He had one girlfriend but he now knew that he was gay. Cho Chang is still really clingy so he didn’t know how long she would stick around. 

He sighed as he was flipping through the newspaper looking at all the jobs. He wanted something in fashion he thought. Ginny always told him to become a model and maybe that wasn’t too bad of an idea. He had a prominent scare in his for the head though, It kind of looked like a lightning bolt. He got it after the car crash where his parents died. His Aunt always told him that it looked horrible and to cover it up. So he did with the black messy hair. Then he saw it. An ad for The Malfoy clothing brand, they need models. Why not? he asked himself. 

Monday morning. He stood outside with his scarf flying in the late November weather. Cold and dark even if the sun should be up by now. He walked into a large old building with a large oak door. The inside was warm but had the atmosphere of a hospital. He went to the receptionist. Her nameplate said Millicent Bulstrode and he knew he was his age but had gone to another school. 

“I am here for a job interview with Mr. Malfoy.” He said, trying to sound professional. 

“One floor up first room to the right is the waiting room.” 

“Thank you”

He walked up to the waiting room and sat down until his name was called.

“Harry Potter” 

Harry walked into the room. In a chair right in front of the door sat a blond pale guy. His platinum blond hair was styled in a loose middle part and he was wearing a black suit and a wight button down. He must be Draco Malfoy. 

“You must be Harry Potter” The blond assumed.

“Yes, that's me,” He said as he sat down. He couldn't help but think that the blond looked like an angel. He was horrible pale like he never saw the sun but the shadow under his eyes was dark and stood in sharp contrast with everything else. Harry felt out of place. He had black hair, sun-kissed skin, and glasses. The guy looked him up and down. 

“Wait! YOU CAN’T BE!” The blond suddenly screamed. Harry felt started at this and didn’t know what he meant. 

“I can’t be what?” 

“I-is your dad James Potter?!” The blond said unsure if he should ask.

“That was his name, yes, how did you know that?!” 

“Then it’s as I thought, I found the boy who lived,” The blond said and sunk into his chair.

“You still didn’t answer my question and what about the boy who lived?”

“You mean that you don't know?”

“Know what?” 

“I see you have never been told how you are. For the best maybe, but you need to know now.” The blond looked as he just hit the jackpot. 

“Where did you live as a child?” 

“Is this for the interview?”

“We can say that… for now I’ll tell you later” Harry felt uneasy at the silver gaze. But telling the story of his childhood. It was too easy to talk to strangers. His words spill out of him without any sensor. Everything about her miserable life at the Dursleys with Dudly, his dead parents, and his school years. It felt really good finally talking to someone about it, even a stranger. The blond just listened eagerly to hear more. It was like magic. When he was done he didn’t know how long he had been talking, but his throat was dry and he felt all light. 

“I told you who I am, who was my dad?”

“Your dad and mom were Lily and James Potter, a famous model couple I grew up listening to stories about. When they died in the car crash everyone knew you lived but no one knew where you were. No media reported anything and no one knew if you still lived in the UK… but… now you're sitting right here.”

Harry couldn't process the things he was hearing. He was a celebrity child gone missing?!

“How did you know?” 

“You seriously look just like your dad, except your eyes are your mothers. The scar is something else as well.” 

“You know what they look like?!” He was shocked, his aunt had burnt all the photos of his parents and he couldn't find anything in the house to help him.

“Y-yeah, you don't?” 

“No.” He admitted to being kind of embarrassed. 

The blond stood up, walked to a small bookshelf, took a book, and showed him. On the cover was a guy that looked just like him and a beautiful woman with thick red hair and green eyes. He just stared at the picture. 

“See you look just like them”

“I-i really do” His voice cracked and he felt tears starting to burn in his eyes.

They weld over and rolled down his cheeks. 

“H-hey don’t cry, I’m no good with comforting someone”

“Sorry, it’s just…” 

The blond moved closer not sure what to do other than to hug the other man. They hugged. Harry could feel the whole pale lanky body against his as he dug into his back.

The blond just stood there hugging back. No one should be that sad. 

Harry doesn't know how long they stayed like that. Around each other's bodies intertwined like grape wines. He never felt so vulnerable with another human being. Not Ron or Ginny. This was new and maybe something that he could get used to. Draco smells good. Like a clean citrusy smell. He always smelled of spices and wood, a stark contrast just like everything else. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Y-yes, so much better” 

“This may be weird, but… can I get your number?” Harry heard himself say before he could register what he just said. “I don’t know if you feel the same connection as me but, maybe?”

“S-sure, give me your phone so I can put it in your contacts” Harry did as he said. He got his phone back and yes there it was a number under the name… Boss.

“I got the job?” 

“See you on Monday Potter,” the blond smirked teasingly. 

Harry blushed, gave a warm smile, and hugged him again. Then he walked out. 

This was… Amazing.

  
  


Harry could feel his excitement when he woke up on Monday morning. He got ready and took the bus to his new workplace starting today. The same old building. But on the inside, the atmosphere had changed. No more hospital feeling now everyone in there was… friendly. He got the feeling that a certain blond was in a good mood today. The same receptionist but now she smiled like never before. It was like magic in the air. He was told that he would get an introduction from Mr. Malfoy himself and to wait in the same room as last time. 

The door to Draco’s office opened and there he stood in a white button-up only half-buttoned and black jeans. OMG, he was hot. Harry felt his heart racing inside his chest. He also saw a black tattoo on the other man's forearm, skull and snake. He wanted to hug him again but would it be appropriate? Maybe not? But before he had to make a decision the blond walked towards him and hugged him close. They were like they had known each other for their whole life. Amazing. The hug was close and felt like forever. 

“I missed you,” The blond said boldly. 

“I missed you too, you could have texted me,” He said, dragging the huge closer. 

Was this weird? Should they be doing this? Probably not but it feels good. 

He relaxed and felt so at peace. 

“Are you going to show me around?” 

“Yes, and you're doing a shoot in my designs this afternoon.” Harry got nervous, he has never worn that nice clothes. Draco probably felt that. 

“No need to worry” The blond took him and kissed him on the forehead just like it was nothing and he had done it a hundred times before. Harry's face grew red. 

“Should we go, we have a lot to see,” the blond said when he registered what he just did.

They walked through the designing area, then some cubicles, and then the fitting rooms with the studio where he was going to be wearing Draco’s designs. 

“If you go with the team they will prep you for the shoot.” the blond said as he smiled at him.

When everybody else had turned around Draco stole a small peach on the lips and walked away. To do other things before the shoot. Harry turned around and walked stiffly like a robot. The prep team did his eyebrows and makeup. He never wore makeup before but he didn’t mind. Everyone in the team knew who he was and they were ecstatic. Harry didn’t really understand. He was just Harry. His clothes were amazing. Draco really had a talent for design. He was put into a garnet-colored button-up and black high waisted dress pants. As he was about to go change Draco came back. He just stood there staring. Then took Harry with him into the prep room.

“I’m styling the next look!” He yelled out.

Harry just heard giggles from the others. 

“Malfoy?”

“Don't call me that. Call me Draco” The blond said.

“O-okay,” He said, blushing again. 

Draco closed the door and hugged him again. 

“Sorry I kissed you before, It just feels really natural”

“You call that a kiss?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You didn’t mind?”

“No, it was nice. I would like to continue it someday”

“In that case” The blond lovers down a little and meet his lips with his. They were hot and tasted of citrus just like his smell. The kiss continued and deepened and softened at the same time. He loved the feeling and could stay like that for hours if not for the soft knock on the door. 

“Hey, are you guys good?”

They broke apart electricity in the air.

“Y-yeah we'll be right out,” Draco answers.

He stole another light kiss on the lips and then showed the next outfit. The same but the colors switched between pants and shirt. 

“Do you like the designs?”

“YES! There amazing Draco!”

“Well thank you, honey.”

Silence ensued Harry didn’t know how to respond. Not that he didn’t like it! He just was caught off guard. 

“I'M SO SORRY!” The blond panicked.

“NO! IT’S OKAY!” 

“W-what?”

“I didn’t mind, I kind of liked it, you just surprised me.”

“Did you like it when I called you honey?”

“Y-yeah” He blushed more and more with every second.

The rest of the shoot went by smooth and he loved being in front of the camera. Draco told him he was a natural and all the others agreed. At 16:00 they were done and he could go home.

“Hey, Honey!” Draco said when they were alone. 

“Yes, Dear?”

“How about we take a coffee before parting?” Was he imagining Dracos blush or was it real?

“I would love to!” He said happily and smiled so big he felt like he would split in two.

They went hand in hand towards new things.


End file.
